genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The continent of Landia is populated by beings of various different races and each have there unique racial characteristic. The following is a list of all the known races in the Other World. Human Most of the population of the Other World belong to the Human race. They don't have any racial difference compared to their Earth-counterpart. Elves Dark Elves Racial traits; brown-skinned, silver hair. High level of combat ability. Light Elves Racial traits; pale-skinned, pointed-ear and blonde hair. High Elves Racial traits; pointed-ear and crimson eyes. High level of magical ability. Beastman Beastman are a race of beings, who have animalistic features along with a humanoid figure. There are two types of Beastman. Partial Characteristic types They have partial animalistic features, like having animal ears or tails only, with the rest of the body and face being similar to a normal human. Mystic Wolf Humanoid beings with partial animalistic characteristic of wolf ears and tail. Tomoe Inui and her family are members of this race. The mystic wolves currently have a monopoly on the production of miso and soy sauce. Mystic Fox Humanoid beings with partial animalistic characteristic of fox ears and tail. Kaede Foxia is a member of this race. Cat-eared Beastman Humanoid beings with partial animalistic characteristic of cat ears and tail. Prominent Characteristic types They have more prominent animalistic features, with animal faces and fur on their body. Lion Beastman Humanoid beings with lion face. Wolf Beastman Humanoid beings with wolf face. Also referred as "Gray Wolf". Tiger Beastman True Dragon A race of highly intelligent beings with reptilian body, a life span of over thousands of years and the ability to take on humanoid forms. Primarily living in the "Star Dragon Mountain Range" under the rule of the Mother Dragon. They are extremely powerful, to the extent that a single Dragon can easily destroy a small nation by itself. In there humanoid form, they look identical to a normal human, except they have horns on their head and a tail. When they transform into their humanoid form, their scales changes form and can either be turned into clothing of any design, or made to disappear entirely. The color of their hair, eyes and clothing in humanoid form matches the color of their scale in Dragon form. Dragon's mostly are neutral in their stand and avoid unnecessary conflict, only fighting when needed to. But since they are unable to reproduce between themselves, they form 'Riding Contract' (in the form of marriage) with beings from other race (usually of 'Knights' class) to reproduce. In-exchange for the contract to help them reproduce, the Dragon lend its strength to their Riding Partner in battle. It is a taboo for anyone to ride on the back of a Dragon with whom they haven't contracted with, since its seen as an act of defiling their chastity. And if someone does it and doesn't accept that Dragon as their partner later on, then the Dragon in question has to live a life in solitude, until the day the person who rode them dies. But those who have contracted with them are given a special protection, which protects the rider from all weather or temperature changes while flying in the sky, and also protects them from falling off their back. Sexually, True Dragon's are ambiguous and lead a gender-neutral life-style. But upon forming a Contract, their body undergoes sexual changes depending on the gender of their Contracted Knight. So, if a True Dragon contracted with a male Knight, their body would become more feminine, while if they contracted with a female Knight, their body would get masculine changes. The offspring born between a Dragon and its partner, could either be a Half-Dragon, or of the race same as the partner or a Dragon (only if the True Dragon is female). If the child born is a Dragon (which is born from an egg), then they are taken and brought up under the care of "Mother Dragon" in 'Star Dragon Mountain Range'. The reason being that, its unknown when a Dragon would hatch from its egg, with some even taking hundreds of years to hatch. And because of this nature, its hard for the parents to look after the egg themselves. If a partner of a Dragon dies before an offspring is born between them, then that Dragon lives in solitude for a long time. Such Dragon usually return to the 'Star Dragon Mountain Range' and work as Priestess under the "Mother Dragon" doing various work under her, like looking after young dragons or maintaining the 'Crystal Castle'. Some of these Dragon do end up getting married again later on, depending on situations and their fate. There are two known varieties of Dragon's, Winged Dragon General breed in the form of typical Western Dragon. They have the ability to breathe fire and fly at high speed. Their humanoid forms have horns on their head in various shapes, and a tail. Half-Dragons that are born from them belong to the 'Dragonewts' race. Ryuu A rare breed in the form of Oriental Dragon. Though wingless, they can still soar through the sky by swimming in the air currents rather than flying with wings. Generally can generate and control electricity. Also have the ability to sense the changes in weather and air current, and are excellent swimmers. Their humanoid forms have dear-like antlers and a black lizard-like tail. Half-Dragons that are born from them are theorized to be the 'Sea Serpents' race. Three-Eyed A race of human-like beings with a 'third-eye' in the middle of their forehead. The 'third-eye' looks like a small red jewel, and has the special ability to see Microscopic organisms. Because of their ability to see micro-organisms and their understanding of pathogens and diseases causing organisms, the race has developed a nature of being 'neat-freaks' and have the habit of sterilizing anything they see. The existence of their 'third-eye' has also given the "Three-Eyed" race a better and greater deal of understanding towards disease and illness causing bacteria's which couldn't be healed with 'Light Magic'. This deep understanding had helped them to develop their own independent system of medical knowledge and practice, which in-turn allowed them create and synthesize various drugs and medicines, like antibiotics. Since none of the other races previously believed the existence of micro-organisms that the "Three-Eyed" race talked about, the other races started to reject and isolate them. This caused the people of the "Three-Eyed" race to become sort of xenophobic, mainly because their 'third-eye' could see the harm caused by dangerous micro-organisms and since they couldn't convince others to believe them and take precautions against them, they distanced themselves from them and started to hate making contact with others races, in order to avoid coming in contact with dangerous micro-organisms. Kobito A unique race of human-like beings, who reach full physical maturity at a very young age and stop aging after that. A fully mature person of this race looks around the age of a 12-year old human physically. Because of this characteristic, the race is also referred as the 'ever-young' race. Dwarves Hobbit Mixed-Race Dragonewts Long-lived race with two horns, wings and lizard-like tail. A mixed-race of half-Dragon born between a Dragon and another race. Sea Serpents Long-lived race, with tiny antlers, and reptilian tail, and excellent swimmers. Theorized to be a mixed-race of half-Ryuu born between a Ryuu and another race. Half-Elves Long-lived race with pointed-ear. Born between an Elf and another race. Uncategorized Kobold Mystic Dog also referred as "Mystic Dog". Considered part of Demon race for unspecific reasons. Category:Races